


Teach Me to Play

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, I dont' think it's rape but i've learned to tag it as that or face the consequences, M/M, Manipulation, Piano Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Taemin likes to play the piano, but he wants to be better at it. After agonizing over it, Taemin finally decides to ask his hyung Yoochun for help.
Relationships: Lee Taemin/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 6





	Teach Me to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Ask Yoochun-hyung,” Kibum suggested.

“Are you insane?” Taemin said, a bit rudely, but Kibum knew he was frustrated and upset, so he let it slide.

“He’s the best in SM, and he taught himself. Either him or Ryeowook-hyung. But Super Junior is too busy with album promotions right now.”

Taemin bit his lower lip. He really needed some help on the piano. He knew how to play, but he needed someone to teach him the advanced mechanics.

“I’m done talking about this,” Kibum said. “And don’t bother Jinki-hyung with it either. He’ll tell you the same thing.”

Taemin sighed. “Okay. Okay.”

It took another couple of weeks for Taemin to build up the nerves to even talk to Yoochun. Yoochun was like a god to him. All of DongBangShinKi were. Yoochun was his favorite though, and Taemin had to try really hard not to go all fanboy on him when they were in the same room. He watched the practice room signups and after another week, he saw that Yoochun had book a practice room for almost four hours.

Taemin waited about a half hour after Yoochun’s time started, and then he danced nervously outside the room for another ten minutes.

“You may as well go in,” a voice said.

Taemin spun around and came face to face with Kim Jaejoong. Again, as with most of the times Taemin saw him, he was struck incoherent by how beautiful Kim Jaejoong was. Taemin was the pretty one in SHINee, he knew that. But he would always pale in comparison to Kim Jaejoong.

“Hy-hy-hyung.” Taemin bowed quickly.

Jaejoong smiled. “What are you doing here?”

“I … I need to talk to Yoochun-hyung.”

“Well, he’s not in the hallway.” Jae moved passed Taemin and opened the door. “Hey, Chunnie. I found a fan.”

Taemin blushed, but didn’t struggle when Jaejoong pulled him into the room.

“Hi Taemin,” Yoochun said. His fingers were moving over the keys in a quiet melody.

Taemin watched, forgot his manners, and then stammered a hello and bowed.

“Are you going to come out for lunch later?” Jaejoong asked Yoochun.

Yoochun stared at Taemin. “Don’t know. Depends on what’s on the menu.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “I’ll take that as a no. Come home for dinner.”

Yoochun barely acknowledged him when Jaejoong leaned down and kissed his cheek. He gave Taemin a lusty smirk that confused Taemin, and then the door shut behind him.

Yoochun continued to stare at him.

After a moment, Taemin looked at the floor.

“So what can I do for you?” Yoochun asked.

Thinking of asking Yoochun for help, and actually asking Yoochun for help were two totally different things. Taemin’s throat closed.

After another long minute, Yoochun chuckled. “I don’t mind staring at you, but you look like you’re about to fall over. Come and sit down.”

Taemin lifted his gaze to politely refuse, but the look in Yoochun’s eyes said it was not a request. Taemin swallowed and with stiff movements sat next to Yoochun on the piano bench. Yoochun did not move to make room, so their thighs ended up pressed together.

Yoochun turned his attention back to the keys. He concentrated on the papers. After a few minutes of playing, he took a pencil from behind his ear and made a mark on the page, and then kept playing.

Taemin watched in awe as Yoochun wrote, played, wrote more and then erased a whole section, replayed notes and wrote the new notes in. It was fascinating how he experimented with notes and made the song better.

Yoochun glanced over at him. “Learning something?”

Taemin nodded.

“Good. Is that what you came for?”

“Yes. I was hoping you could help me with my technique.”

Yoochun smiled widely. “Technique, huh? Do you play?”

“I’m learning. It’s hard.”

“Very hard.”

Taemin was startled when Yoochun’s fingers landed on his thigh. They pressed in his muscle, moving up and down, like his leg was a piano.

“The first thing you have to do is learn about your equipment,” Yoochun said, his voice soft and warm.

God, his voice. Taemin’s head swam, his cheeks heated.

Yoochun’s other hand snaked around his waist. He leaned in, breath warm on Taemin’s neck. “The next thing,” he whispered right against Taemin’s ear, “is to find out if your equipment actually wants to be played.”

Taemin couldn’t move, or think, or … god, what was Yoochun—

Lips pressed against his cheek. A wet tongue licked to his earlobe. He snagged it in between his teeth.

Taemin moaned, hands clutching at Yoochun’s arm, but not pushing him away.

“Do you want me to teach you how to play, Taemin?”

Taemin’s breath caught. The soft lips continued down his neck. Taemin was shaking.

“Hy-hyung?”

Yoochun made a noise showing he was listening.

“Wh-what are … what, oh god.”

Yoochun sucked in a mouthful of Taemin’s neck, not hard enough to mark, but enough for Taemin’s already hard cock to twitch. His fingers clutched at Taemin’s thigh, curling around, and almost unconsciously Taemin spread his legs.

“Making out on a piano bench is uncomfortable,” Yoochun said. He spun around without releasing Taemin, and Taemin fell back, against Yoochun’s chest. His arms encircled him and Taemin suddenly found himself on the floor, under Yoochun, his neck and collarbones being abused by Yoochun’s mouth. Fingers gripped his hips.

Besides whimpering and squirming, Taemin was unable to do more than clutch at Yoochun’s back and shoulders.

“Are you a virgin, Taemin?”

Taemin managed to nod.

“Perfect. Has anyone played with you before?”

“N-no. Kibum says I’m too young.”

Yoochun chuckled against his skin. “If you’re old enough to stroke, you’re old enough to fuck.”

Yoochun’s face was suddenly right over Taemin’s, his hands on either side of his head. “Last chance to tell me no.”

Taemin licked his lips. Yoochun moaned and kissed him.

And Taemin decided that saying no was not an option.

When Yoochun’s mouth moved to his neck again, Taemin said, in the softest, most innocent voice he could manage, “Teach me how to play, hyung.”

Yoochun moaned again and pressed his hips over Taemin’s. Taemin gasped as his hard erection pressed into Yoochun’s thigh. Yoochun’s cock was pushed against Taemin’s body, and oh god, then he moved and Taemin’s vision went black and white.

“Hyung, please, hyung.” A warning in the back of his head said he was going to embarrass himself if Yoochun kept sliding over his body and then he was going to come in his pants and have to walk around with come all over. He gripped Yoochun’s hips and pushed him away.

Yoochun quit kissing him and his eyes darkened.

“I …” Taemin blushed. “I don’t want to come in my jeans.”

Yoochun smiled, and then laughed. “Then let’s take them off.”

Taemin bit his lip and nodded. Yoochun sat back on his heels. He cupped his erection and watched. With shaking hands, Taemin unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers over his slim hips. Heat spread through his skin as he stripped under Yoochun’s hungry gaze. Feeling brave, knowing that Yoochun was enjoying it, Taemin took his shirt off, too.

As soon as he was through, Yoochun’s hands were on his skin again, sliding over his waist and down the sides of his hips. Taemin shivered and let Yoochun hover over him.

“Scared?” Yoochun whispered and kissed his lips. “Nervous?” Another kiss.

Taemin nodded. “Excited, too.”

“Good,” Yoochun really kissed him. Licking at his lips until Taemin followed the movements of his tongue. He’d kissed Minho before, so this wasn’t new, but Kibum had barged in and yelled at Minho and for weeks wouldn’t allow the two of them alone.

Yoochun was a much, much better kisser.

“So good,” Taemin moaned.

“You do taste good.” Yoochun kissed down his body again, taking full advantage of there being no clothes in his way.

The interrupted lust returned full force as Yoochun took one of Taemin’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. Taemin was so involved in the sensation, that he almost didn’t realize when Yoochun’s fingers traced up his cock. He moaned as the tip of one finger wrapped around the crown and then pushed into the slit. Clear fluid pumped from his cock.

Yoochun smirked. He brought the finger up to his mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh, god,” Taemin whimpered.

Yoochun laughed. “You definitely taste good. Wanna find out how I taste?”

Taemin nodded eagerly.

Yoochun sat back and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed them down far enough to free his cock. Taemin swallowed as he watched Yoochun stroke himself.

“Come and taste.”

Taemin reached for him, but Yoochun tsked at him. “The best way to taste something is with your mouth, dongsaeng.”

His face paled and nerves froze him for a moment. Yoochun held his cock out, gesturing with it. “Come on. Just lick me.”

Taemin worried his lower lip between his teeth, and then shifted to his hands and knees. He crawled to Yoochun.

“Oh, god, you have no idea how sexy you are, do you?” Yoochun asked.

Taemin didn’t. He wasn’t sexy. Minho was sexy. Jaejoong was sexy and Yoochun, god, Yoochun was hot. He stared at Yoochun’s cock. A dollop of fluid pearled at the tip and then slipped over the crown. Taemin stuck his tongue out and lapped at it. It was tangy and bitter. He licked more, over the crown and along the slit of Yoochun’s cock.

“Oh my god, Taemin,” Yoochun moaned. His hand settled on Taemin’s head.

Taemin rolled his eyes up to meet Yoochun’s gaze.

Yoochun tightened his fingers and groaned. “Taste good?”

Taemin nodded. There was pressure from Yoochun’s hand, and Taemin followed it, and let some of Yoochun’s cock slip past his lips and into his mouth. Yoochun moaned again. His hips jerked forward and Taemin choked as Yoochun’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“S-sorry,” Yoochun said, pulling back.

Taemin made a noise of protest and let more of Yoochun’s cock into his mouth. He’d only choked because he wasn’t expecting it. He relaxed his throat and tried for more. A deep breath, and then more. He let Yoochun’s cock slide between his lips, swallowing as more fluid flooded his mouth.

“Oh, shit, Taemin,” Yoochun said.

Taemin hoped he was doing okay, but based on Yoochun’s shaking body, he was doing alright. The hair around Yoochun’s cock suddenly tickled his nose. Taemin pressed his face against Yoochun’s body, trying to inhale around the cock in his throat.

“You little cock slut,” Yoochun said with a gasp. “Fuck.”

Yoochun tightened his grip in Taemin’s hair and moved his hips. Taemin held still, mouth open wide, and let Yoochun fuck his throat until he had to breathe. He gripped Yoochun’s hips and whimpered. Yoochun slowed his thrusts, but didn’t stop. It was enough for Taemin to take quick breaths when he needed. His lips ached and stretched. His cheeks were sore.

Yoochun gasped and said, “You’re about to get a mouth full of come, Tae.”

Taemin wondered what it tasted like, and wondered for a moment too long. Yoochun’s cock pulsed and Taemin pulled away, wincing as his hair was practically ripped out, as Yoochun cried out. The first shot hit the back of his throat and Taemin choked and gasped and Yoochun pushed him away, stroking his cock. The rest of Yoochun’s orgasm covered Taemin’s face.

He coughed for a second longer and then licked his lips. More salty tangy attacked his mouth, but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d tasted before. There was some crazy-ass food in Japan. He licked his lips again as he felt come drip from his cheek.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said. His fingers scraped over Taemin’s face and then forced themselves into Taemin’s mouth. Taemin moaned as he licked them clean. His lips replaced the fingers and he brought Taemin up to his knees, pressing their bodies together. Yoochun kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Taemin tried to follow, but he was still breathless, and the kiss tasted like come and Yoochun’s lips were shaking and then Taemin cried out as Yoochun’s hand wrapped around his cock and he stroked him once, and twice and then stopped.

Taemin whimpered into the kiss.

Yoochun broke away. He licked the side of Taemin’s face, over his nose and cheeks. “Go bend over the piano bench.”

Taemin’s eyes went wide.

Yoochun kissed him. “Trust me.”

Taemin nodded and then turned around. He crawled back to the piano bench. He kneeled and then lay over the end so his upper half was pressed against the cool wood. He turned his face to look at Yoochun. Yoochun was stroking his cock again. Taemin licked his lips.

“God, you’re a little slut,” Yoochun said. He stood up and in a few moments, stripped. Taemin’s mouth watered. Yoochun wasn’t nearly as muscled as the others in Dong Bang Shin Ki, but he was fucking sexy.

Yoochun walked over to the bench. Taemin’s eyes shut with a sigh as Yoochun caressed his ass. Was Yoochun going to fuck him? Taemin’s body shivered with nerves at the thought. Kibum said it hurt, and Jinki said he had to be sure he was ready and with someone he loved, but god, would Jinki or Kibum pass up a chance to be fucked by Yoochun? Taemin didn’t think so.

“One thing about playing the piano, Taemin, is that you have to keep your hands and fingers in shape.”

Taemin shut his eyes tight as Yoochun cupped his ass firmly.

“You have to play everyday and for as many hours as you can.”

Taemin whimpered when a finger slipped between his ass cheeks, stroking lighting, never probing.

“There are muscles in your fingers that you never knew you had, and you have to work them out, just like you would any other muscles. Keep them loose and ready for a work out.”

His finger pressed against Taemin’s opening.

“You ready for a workout, dongsaeng?”

“Hy-hyung,” Taemin stammered and tried to fuck the air. The bench slid forward.

A sharp sting landed on his ass.

“Don’t move,” Yoochun said, and spanked him again.

Taemin whimpered, eyes squeezed shut again.

“But of course, you don’t want to jump right into the most difficult piece of music without preparing your fingers first. Preparation is important in all types of playing.”

Yoochun massaged his ass, spread his cheeks. Taemin whimpered at the first touch of tongue just above his entrance. Yoochun licked up, Taemin whimpered again. He tried to fuck the air again. Yoochun tightened his hold and bit down on Taemin’s ass. Taemin cried out in lust and thrust back. Another slap landed on his hip.

“Hold. Still.”

Taemin shook as he tried to comply with the command. It was so hard. Yoochun’s tongue and lips and breath felt so good against his skin.

Yoochun licked him again. Taemin moaned, but held still. Yoochun’s tongue worked over him, up and down, swirling around his opening. His body clenched with the strain of not moving and wanting to come. It felt so good.

“If you don’t prepare, then you can hurt your muscles, and then you won’t be able to play for a couple days. Do you want to play everyday?”

“Yes,” Taemin gasped. “Yes, hyung, please.”

A finger pressed into his body, only a bit, but it tore a shocked gasp from Taemin’s throat as his body, unused to such a feeling of tightening. The finger pushed deeper. Taemin moaned. He buried his face in his arms and bit his own skin as he tried to muffle his scream when the finger moved.

“Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god, oh, god.”

Yoochun chuckled. His tongue went back to licking. He left his finger buried in Taemin’s body and licked around it.

“Please, hyung, please. I … please.” Taemin had no idea what he was begging for, but then Yoochun moved his finger and Taemin didn’t care anymore. His vision went spotty and then white. Tingles shot up his body.

Yoochun said something that Taemin didn’t hear and then more pressure, more … uncomfortableness … was stretching him again.

“You okay?”

Taemin nodded. “Hyung, please … I … “

“What do you want, dongsaeng?”

“Come, please, I … I want to come.”

Yoochun chuckled. “You will. Just wait.”

Taemin moaned. The fingers inside him moved and twisted and spread and Yoochun’s tongue licked between them, deeper, wetter. His head swam and again his vision went spotty and he cried out Yoochun’s name. Taemin pushed back on the fingers, and when Yoochun didn’t reprimand or spank him, he moved faster, fucking himself.

Yoochun’s other hand suddenly grabbed his cock and with only two strokes, Taemin was screaming, rocking the bench violently as all the pleasure in his body exploded from him and he came heavily, covering the underside of the piano bench and the floor.

He collapsed backward, into Yoochun’s body. Yoochun steadied him and shifted back until he was sitting on the floor, Taemin in his lap. His fingers (definitely more than two now) were still buried in Taemin’s body, moving and twisting slowly. Taemin tried to get his breath back, but Yoochun must have decided that he didn’t want Taemin to breathe, and when Yoochun kissed him, tongue lapping at his lip, Taemin decided that he didn’t need to breathe.

“Now,” Yoochun whispered. “If you’re certain you’re prepared enough, then you can move on to more laborious music. Are you prepared enough?”

Taemin tensed. He … was he ready? God, that orgasm was the best he’d ever had. He whined in disappointment when Yoochun removed his fingers. Yoochun chuckled and shifted Taemin around. Yoochun’s cock slipped between his body, and Taemin moaned and rocked in his lap.

“Please, hyung.”

“It’s going to hurt.”

“I-I know.”

“Turn around.” With his hands on Taemin’s hips, Yoochun helped the boy turn around so he was straddling Yoochun’s lap. He put his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders. Yoochun kissed him, and using the firm hold, rocked Taemin again, his cock sliding over Taemin’s entrance. Taemin moaned from the sensation. His body clenched.

Yoochun held his hand up to Taemin’s mouth. “Lick my hand. I don’t have lube, so get it wet.”

Taemin nodded. He licked Yoochun’s palm.

Yoochun shivered. “Don’t act like it’s ice cream, dongsaeng. Act like it’s my cock.”

Taemin doubled his efforts, slicking up Yoochun’s hand until it dripped with spit.

“Good,” Yoochun said, his voice low and scratchy. He stroked his cock a few times with the slick hand. “Lick … lick your fingers. Three of them.” He gasped and stroked himself faster. “Same thing.”

Taemin shoved three fingers into his mouth. Their eyes locked as Taemin pumped his fingers in and out of his own mouth. Yoochun’s eyes were dark, his lashes lowered, breath labored.

“God, you’re so sexy,” Yoochun said. “Fingerfuck yourself. Now. Hurry, get your hole wet for me.”

Taemin shivered in anticipation. He lifted up and pushed his fingers into his loose hole. It stung a bit, but he settled his hips down and then fucked himself, leaning forward into Yoochun, moaning and breathing right next to his lips.

Yoochun dove forward and kissed him with a growl. He forced Taemin’s hand away, and Taemin cried out.

“Yoochun!”

Yoochun smirked and again grabbed Taemin’s hips. He pulled him forward and then positioned his cock against Taemin’s hole.

“Sit, but go slow.”

Taemin bit his lip and pushed himself down. His scream echoed around the practice room. He stopped, but Yoochun held him and wouldn’t let him lift up to get rid of the painful pressure. Yoochun shifted and rotated his hips, pulling more whimpers from Taemin as his body tried to take Yoochun’s cock. Taemin buried his face into the crook of Yoochun’s shoulder and neck.

Yoochun forced his hips down a bit more, and then before Taemin registered the pain, he lifted Taemin up. Not enough for Yoochun to slip out of him, but enough to relieve the pressure.

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Yoochun said. “Go as slow as you want, but you need to move. I can’t do anything like this.”

Taemin whimpered, trying to clear his head past the pain, but Yoochun was whispering at him, calling him gorgeous and perfect and amazing. Taemin moved, up first, to relieve the pressure, but it still hurt and pushing down didn’t seem to hurt much worse.

“Hang on, baby,” Yoochun said, and lifted Taemin away. He licked his hand and spit on it, slicking his cock up again.

Taemin swallowed and shut his eyes as Yoochun pushed back into him. A bit deeper. Taemin gasped.

“God, you’re doing great, Taemin. Perfect. Move, just a little. Ah, fuck, there you go. Your body is so fucking tight. Fuck. You feel so good. Keep moving, okay?”

Taemin wanted to please Yoochun, wanted to be good for him, so he bit his lip against the pain and moved, just a little, up and down, until the pain dulled to an ache.

“Oh, god, you’re so tight, Min-ah, so tight.”

“It … it hurts, hyung,” Taemin said even as his hips pushed down, forcing more of Yoochun’s cock inside him.

“I know, but you’re … fuck … god, it feels good.” Yoochun kissed his face, all over his cheeks and lips and on his neck. His hands kept their firm grip on Taemin’s ass, supporting him, lifting him up.

“Fuck, fuck, I know it hurts, but god, go faster, Taemin, please. Please.”

Taemin whimpered, and tried, but it hurt too much. He shut his eyes tightly, tears mingling with sweat on his cheek.

“Hyung, hyung, I … I can’t.”

“Hang on, Tae. Just … fuck.” Yoochun’s grip tightened even more.

Taemin cried out, head thrown back as Yoochun’s hips met his coming down, pain ripped up his spine. He gasped, unable to do more. Mouth open, breath hitching.

“Fuck, fuck! Taemin! Fuck!”

Taemin whimpered, frozen as Yoochun fucked him. The pain was too much, and he barely noticed when Yoochun slowed, Yoochun’s own breathing labored. Strong arms pulled him close, and Taemin cried into Yoochun’s neck. He was so ashamed that he couldn’t be better. Something warm and wet dripped down the curves of his ass.

His breath hitched.

“Taemin,” Yoochun said and kissed his cheek. “You were amazing.”

Taemin tried to bury deeper into Yoochun’s neck.

Yoochun hugged him tightly.

It took a few minutes for Taemin to calm down. Yoochun continued to kiss his cheeks and neck and shoulder.

“Okay now?”

Taemin nodded. “Sorry, hyung.”

Yoochun cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. “For what? You were perfect. I know it hurt, and I’m sorry, but if you keep doing it, after awhile it won’t hurt so much.”

Taemin chewed on his lower lip. “Can I keep doing it with you?”

Yoochun laughed. “Sure.” He shifted his hips and Taemin’s eyes fluttered shut with a moan as Yoochun’s cock slipped out of him. Come dripped on the floor.

“Are your band mates going to kill me?” Yoochun asked.

Taemin smiled. “No, but they might drool over you more than usual.”

“I can handle that.”

Taemin sighed and looked over at the piano. There was a puddle of white under the bench.

“What?”

“I really do want you to help me learn to play the piano better.”

Yoochun smiled and kissed him again. “Okay. I will. Let’s make a deal. We meet once a week, and if I deem your performance on the piano acceptable, I’ll let you fuck my cock.”

Taemin shivered and nodded. “O-okay, hyung.”

After another short kiss, Yoochun said, “Come on. Get dressed. I’ll teach you how to do scales properly before my time runs up here.”

With shaking limbs, Taemin did as he was told. About an hour later, after botching up more scales than he cared to admit, the door opened, and Kim Junsu walked it. He made a face. “God, this place smells like spunk.”

Yoochun put an arm around Taemin’s waist and snuggled into his shoulder. “Sorry. Someone made me horny.”

Junsu opened his mouth, probably to chastise Yoochun about how young Taemin was, and then he closed it. “Whatever. Telling you to keep it in your pants is like telling the sun to stop shining.”

Taemin giggled.

“Junsu wants my cock,” Yoochun whispered loudly.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Chunnie. I was going to hang out with you for awhile, but I see you don’t need company. See you at home.” He turned and left the room.

Yoochun checked the time and then shut the piano down. He turned Taemin on the bench and said, “Do you mind if we make out for the next half hour?”

Taemin made it look like he was thinking about it.

Yoochun growled and leaned forward and kissed him.

Taemin smiled and let his hands encircle Yoochun’s shoulders again. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
